Funfilled Spy Luckyuro
was a former member of the Deboth Army, serving as Joyful Knight Candelilla's lieutenant. Character History Luckyuro awoke with the rest of the Deboth Army. She made the fewest monsters compared to her fellow knights but is responsible for causing them to grow in size after their defeat using Restoration Water. She acts as a spy for the Deboth Army. She enjoys reading manga. She has a tendency from time to time to become distracted during missions, such as reading the latest issue of her favorite manga series while trying to destroy the Kyoryugers' base. She begins having doubts about the Deboth Army's cause to wipe out humanity when she realizes that it would mean the end of her favorite manga series. After Deboth awakens a second time and merges with the Frozen Castle, the new Deboth commanders can grow on their own without Restoration Water and Chaos fires Luckyuro and she runs away. Candelilla goes after Luckyuro and Aigaron finds them, to warn them that Deboth wants them all dead. Icerondo finds and attacks the three. Candelilla and Luckyuro mourn for Aigaron after he dies and turn against Deboth. During the final battle, Luckyuro finds out about the battle in the underworld and uses the lantern so both Candelilla and Luckyuro could enter the underworld. Candelilla assists in defeating Chaos and destroying the core, and Torin tells them to live their lives as they see fit, before they are blown from the exploding underworld. Days after Deboth's defeat, the two wonder how they were going to live their new life now. They decide to help people, starting with a crying girl, who Luckyuro gives a lollipop to. 2114 s.]] 100 years after the defeat of Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Luckyuro (now known as ) serves as an assistant to Candelilla, who has become the mentor to a new team of Kyoryugers. Arsenal * Luckyuro carries a pumpkin-like watering can that is filled with aka , which is a fluid that intensifies anything made from Deboth cells. It can enlarge Debo Monsters when used on them. Dogold and Debo Viruson once took the can and poured a lot of Joyro into a nearby dam in order to help Deboth revive. * Luckyuro also carries a red squeaky hammer as a weapon. * She also carries a special ball that was given to her by Chaos which Luckyuro dubbed the Blinky Shrink Ball. It makes any Giant Deboth Warrior shrink down to normal size by extracting the Restoration Water out of their system (making them turn gold in the process) or vice-versa by hit. It was first used against a scared revived Deboth. Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Luckyuro. Debo Monsters *Debo Akkumoon *Debo Zaihodoron Behind the Scenes Portrayal Luckyuro is voiced by Telebi-kun, January 2013Telebi Magazine, January 2013 who also portrayed her human disguise in Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man. Her suit actor is Notes *Luckyuro always mimics the Kyoryugers' pre-transformation dances when she is with Candelilla. *She and Candelilla are currently the only Deboth capable of assuming a human form. (Besides Torin, if you count him being a former Deboth member). References Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Allies